Lesbian Fairy Tales
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: a few more stories where the girl gets the girl


Lesbian Fairy Tales

By, C.D. Overstreet

The Sorcerer's Daughter

The was once a sorcerer with three daughters who were as loving as one could hope, but he feared that they would try to steal his powers. So he turned one into a falcon and the second into viper, only allowing them human form for two hours a day. The third daughter saw what was coming and rather than stay to find out what her father would turn her into, she snuck away. She had heard of a castle her father had enchanted some years back where a beautiful princess was supposedly still under the spell. It had claimed nearly thirty suitors already and her father was very proud of it. She had never told her family of her dreams of marrying a princess, knowing that such a thing would be considered odd even among a family like hers, but since she had nothing left to lose she saw this as the time to follow her heart.

Unfortunately she did not know exactly where the castle was and spent a great deal of time traveling in search of it. Her powers were not as great as her father's so she could only do so much. One day she came across two ogres arguing at the edge of a range of mountains. They saw her and waved her over. "You, help us out here." "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well you see we have this magic cape that can transport a person anywhere they want to go," one of them said.

"And we're arguing over who owns it."

The girl nodded. "I see. And you'd like me to decide?"

"Yes," they both said, promising not to eat her. "We've been arguing for months and we want a fair way to decide."

Pursing her lips she gave it some thought. "I know. Why don't I use it to go to the top of that mountain way over there, and whichever one of you gets there first can have the cape."

The ogres smiled at the idea. "Great!" They handed her the cloak and before she could even use it they turned and ran for the mountain.

"Wow," she said, donning the cape. "Men are even dumber, smellier, and uglier than I thought. At least they won't be arguing over this any more." She tried out the cape, ordering it to take her immediately to the enchanted castle. A moment later she stood in front of the castle gate. Looking over her shoulder she saw that she was in a high mountain top, far too steep to climb.

Smiling she went inside and began searching around. It took some time but eventually she found a horrific hag with black skin, missing teeth, and scraggly hair. "You're the princess whose beauty had been praised by the entire world?"

The hag smiled, a horrific sight. "I have been enchanted into this form by an evil sorcerer." She pointed to a mirror across the room. "Look there and see my true form." The girl turned and felt her jaw drop. "Wow!" In the mirror the princess was a busty goddess with sparkling green eyes, full pouting pink lips, red hair, and a luscious body. The sorcerer's daughter had to slam her mouth shut and wipe her lower lip, because she realized she was drooling.

So did the princess, who looked surprised. "Wait… are you one of my suitors?"

The young witch raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of options? I could just leave…" "No, wait!" The princess seemed to war with herself for a moment and then smiled. "I have perhaps considered women once or twice. In the baths sometimes I may have slipped and touched my attending maids in ways that…" She blushed. "Let us say that I am not completely against the idea. Yet at the same time, unless you break the enchantment on me, what is the point in speculating?"

"How do I break the spell?"

"I will tell you," she said. "If you go to the base of the mountain we now reside upon, there is a cave in which lives a terrible bear enchanted by the sorcerer and immune to magic. You must slay the bear and when you do a phoenix will rise from its body, carrying a powerful amulet. This amulet allows a person to steal a magician's powers for themselves… but the bird will not release it willingly and if it gets too close to you it will burn you to ash."

No wonder her father was so strong and so paranoid about having his powers taken. The young witch considered her options and then it dawned upon her. "I think I know who can help me with this." She walked to the mirror and kissed the image of the beautiful princess. "I will return for you and free you from this curse. Even if you do not wish to be mine. I cannot allow such beauty to languish like this. I swear it." She smiled in response. "If you free me I will happily be yours."

Using the power of the cape the sorcerer's daughter vanished. A day later as the sun rose she appeared at the foot of the mountain just outside the bear's cave. She was armed with a large spear and she waited for the beast to appear. It did not take long for the beast was a man eater and knew when humans were near.

Roaring the beast came from the cave on all fours and then rose up on two. It was huge, nearly fifteen feet tall and its hide bristled with spears, daggers, and swords. The weapons of other people who had dared challenge the beat. The girl felt her heart quicken and the blood freeze in her veins, but she forced herself to stand her ground. Inside a tiny voice was screaming for her to run. Another part was remembering the beautiful face of the princess.

She used the spear to keep the bear at bay for a moment, poking it in the face and then jumping back to avoid the claws. A few times she came within inches of being gutted and it was clear that the bear was gaining the upper hand. Her arms were tiring under the weight of the spear and the bear was only getting madder that it had not yet gotten its fangs into its meal.

Unnoticed though, a black shadow slithered out of the nearby rocks and approached the bear from behind. The witch's sister, who had been turned into a viper by their father, had been gathered up the night before by the young witch to aid her in her quest. While the bear was focused on the young girl the black snake snuck up on it and in a moment sank its fangs into the bear's back leg. The monster was proof against spells and its skin thick enough that blades did little damage, but the sorcerer had a flare for the dramatic and would only turn his daughter into the deadliest of serpents. The bare barely had time to register the brief pain of the wound before the poison was in its system and working its way to the beast's heart.

The bear fell aside and the girl and snake took shelter behind a rock just in time as the animal's dark bur split apart and a phoenix flew out, a shining amulet grasped in its talons. It was like an explosion and the whole area was soon in flames before it was even in the sky. The girl and snake hid behind the rocks, gasping for breath in the heat. There was no way they could have even tried rushing the bird, even before it rose up into the sky.

Fortunately they did not have to. A shadow flashed over them as the other sister, turned into the falcon, dove from where she hovered in the sky. Talons reached out as she dove past the phoenix, her feathers smoking as she passed by. But she was moving too fast and soon she was out of the reach of the bird's flames, the amulet clutched in her steaming claws. She flew down and landed on the rock by her sister, presenting her with the amulet.

After they rested she used her cape again and appeared before her father, brandishing the amulet. The sorcerer screamed in outrage, but could do nothing as the magic was drained from him and transferred to his daughter.

He fell to his knees and sighed. "Very well, you have my power. You can do anything you wish."

The young witch did, returning her sisters to their human forms. Then she returned to the castle and changed the princess back into her true form. So grateful she leapt into the witch's arms kissing her mightily. The two were soon married in a large and joyful celebration, never to be parted.

000

Polly Panther Skin

There once lived a beautiful maiden named Polly whose father came to her one day and said that he wanted her to marry a woodsman. She did not want to and said, "I will only marry him if he can bring me a mirror that can talk." And she smiled to herself, for she knew that it would take some time to find anything like that. Her father went and told the woodsman what she had said.

To her surprise only a few months later the woodsman returned and actually had a talking mirror. "I see you!" It said.

Polly did not know what to do. She did not want to marry any man. She ran and found her godmother and said, "Please help me. I don't want to marry, but now I'm not sure how to get out of it. Father will hold me to my word."

"Tell your father to go kill a panther and make a dress for you out of it. Then make sure the woodsman brings you an engagement ring. That will buy you some time."

She went and told her father what her godmother had said. Her father told the woodsman and they got to work right away. Her father hunted and trapped a big panther and then he skinned it and fashioned a dress for her. It was black though it seemed to shimmer like it had hidden diamonds. From the back hung the panther's tail. He even made a headband for the veil and stuck the beast's ears on it. When Polly put it on the dress was skin tight and showed off her legs and pushed up her breasts to show her cleavage. Then the woodsman came and gave her father a gold ring that he gave to Polly. Now she was in serious trouble. She went back to her godmother who said, "You be careful now. What you do is make sure the woodsman dresses for the wedding upstairs and you dress downstairs…" She gave Polly her plan and the girl did as she was told. On the day of the wedding her father came down and knocked on the door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Just a minute," he heard Polly call. A while later he called again and again she said,

"Just a minute." This went on for some time until the wedding was quite late. The woodsman came and knocked to and all he heard was "Just a minute." Finally the men worked together and busted down the door.

To their shock the room was empty. They looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Polly. They called out and the mirror, the very one that the woodsman had given her, called out in Polly's voice, "Just a minute." In their rage they smashed it to pieces, but no matter how hard they looked they could not find Polly.

Meanwhile Polly ran all the way to the palace of the Queen, still in her wedding dress of panther skin, and asked for an audience. When she met the queen she asked for a job.

"I'll do anything you wish of me your majesty."

The queen stared at her. She had never seen such a beautiful woman or any wearing such a tight and revealing outfit. She found herself staring at the girl's face and strongly wishing she could kiss her. To cover up she said, "You may work in the kitchen. What is your name?"

"Call me Polly Panther Skin." Then she skipped off happily to work in the kitchen. The queen tried to deny what she felt for her new kitchen maid, but she soon realized she was love sick. She would find reasons to go by the kitchen and watch Polly work, her eyes trailing over her tight dress and her bare legs and especially her lips and chest. She would ask the other maids about her too. Sometimes she would even send orders to the kitchen staff for Polly to be the one who made her food. Polly was not that good a cook, but to the queen her food just seemed to taste better. Yet the queen found that she could not bring herself to speak to the girl. She could not deny how she felt about Polly, but every time she tried to think of a way to tell her she would wonder what other people would say.

One day while making bread for the queen, Polly accidentally lost her gold engagement ring in the dough. When it arrived at the queen's table she bit down on the ring, which she recognized immediately as Polly's. Seeing it as an excuse she sent a runner to the kitchen to bring Polly to her. When the girl appeared the queen's breath caught in her throat. Polly curtsied, which made her majesty's heart flutter like a trapped bird. And when she spoke her voice sent shivers down the monarch's spine. "Was there anything wrong your highness?"

Swallowing the queen said, "Come here Polly." The girl walked forward and she saw the queen's eyes on her every step of the way. It made her blush and bite her lip. The queen held up the gold ring. "Is this yours?" "Yes," she said.

The queen reached out and took her hand. Polly could feel the queen's pulse in her hand and her own began to quicken. Moving slowly the queen slipped the ring on her hand, her fingers moving gently over Polly's skin long after it was in place. Goose bumps rose on the girl's arm and her breath came faster. The queen noticed that and she looked up into the face that haunted her dreams. She gathered her courage and reached out with her other hand, placing it on Polly's waist and pulling her close.

The kiss when it came surprised them both, but neither pulled away. The Queen ran her hands over Polly's fur dress and then the smoothness of her skin. Polly hesitated only a moment before running her hands through the queen's hair and pressing harder, moaning as the kiss deepened. Polly moved to sit in the queen's lap and pushed her chest against the front of the fine robes the queen wore. In return the queen cupped Polly's bottom to keep her from slipping off. Why the queen then started massaging it, kneading Polly's cheeks like bread dough, one can only guess.

When they reluctantly parted their eyes met and they both smiled. The queen nibbled

Polly's lower lip and said, "Marry me."

"I would love to," Polly told her and gave her another lingering kiss.

They were married a week later in a lavish ceremony. Polly became queen as well and

the two of them stayed together from then on, living happily ever after.

000

Gum Lin

A Chinese folktale tells of the girl Gum Lin who made her money weaving bamboo mats which she sold in the market. However a great drought hit the land and it was becoming harder and harder for her to make the money she needed to support her family. Soon she had to hike up into the mountains to Ye Tiyoh lake. She drank the water and then gathered some of the bamboo that grew on the shores.

After she returned to her dry and thirsty village though it occurred her that a small canal dug from the mountain would relieve much of the village's problems. Feeling quite clever and wanting to be a hero she took a shovel and pick and returned to the mountain, intent on digging one herself. It could be widened later, but surely the village would honor her for getting it started.

No one could have been more surprised when she arrived at the lake and discovered that there already was a canal dug, quite a long one that, from the look of things, would lead quite close to the village. However the water flow was cut off by a giant iron lock. She poked at it a bit, but it was obvious that nothing was going to shift it. She lamented her woes. She had been willing to do the work when she was saving her village, but seeing the big canal she could never hope to dig even in a year, it seemed so futile.

Suddenly she heard a voice and looked up, a beautiful bird perched in the tree. It told her that she should ask for help from the daughter of the dragon that lived in the lake. Amazed Gum Lin went to the lake shore and called out, getting no answer. After a while she found a rock and began to sing. She had a beautiful voice and often sung to herself when she was working. It helped her think and keep calm.

To her surprise she suddenly heard another voice singing along with hers, beautiful and melodious as her own. She turned, still singing and saw a beautiful woman nearby. They smiled at one another, continuing to sing until they were both out of breath. Then the new woman, clad in the most wonderful robe she had ever seen, came and sat down on the rock with Gum Lin. The sleeve brushed her arm and felt soft and smooth like no cloth she had ever known. Briefly she wondered if the woman's skin would feel the same and deep inside knew that it would.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Gum Lin told her and then asked her the same question. "I am Loy Yi Lung, the dragon's daughter."

"You are beautiful and I have never heard such a lovely voice," Gum Lin told her and the woman blushed. They began to talk and Gum Lin forgot for a time why she was there. However Loy Yi Lung did and said that she thought her father was a very greedy dragon who would never share with the humans. She felt that hording all the water rather than sharing it was unfair, but from experience knew that no amount of arguing would change his mind.

She suggested that Gum Lin come back the next day at noon. She would serenade her father over lunch to distract him while Gum Lin swam into the cave where he kept the key to the lock. This she did and she was able to get the key, which she took immediately to the flood gates. It opened and the water flooded out, along with her, flowing down to her parched village which was then saved from drought and starvation. Behind her she heard the roar of the enraged dragon, but was long gone before he knew exactly what had happened.

The new river flowed near Gum Lin's house and in times to come Loy Yi Lung was a constant visitor to the young woman's home. The two were rarely apart and were often heard singing together.

000

These and other stories are available in the book "The Complete Lesbian Storybook" by C.D. Overstreet and also includes jokes like the following sort of jokes which first appeared in "Lesbian Princesses and Friends" a fairytale lesbian joke book reviewed by Piers Anthony.

Peter Pan: Tiger Lily, do you want to do something with me tonight?

Tiger Lily: Sorry Peter, but Tinkerbell, the mermaids, and I are eating out tonight.

Peter: Oh? What are you eating?

Tiger Lily: We're having Wendy's.

If you enjoy this sort of thing I encourage you to buy the book.


End file.
